


Brothers Care

by Storm337



Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm337/pseuds/Storm337
Summary: Carrying while half asleep with Schneep and JackieRequested on Tumblr by BlitzinditeGiving a back massage with Jackie and Schneep - sequel to aboveRequested on Tumblr by Anonymous
Series: 2019 Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587562
Kudos: 16





	Brothers Care

“You are very heavy, Jackieboy, I hope you know this. I am going to hurt my back.” 

Jackie didn’t respond, of course. He continued to snore against Schneep’s shoulder, a bit of drool escaping his open mouth to puddle on the doctor’s lab coat. He was lucky that he was Schneep’s brother, that Schneep loved him, and that he looked cute like this. Jackie was heavy, very heavy, and if Schneep didn’t waddle his way to Jackie’s room fast enough, he was definitely going to throw out his back. And he was going to make Jackie carry him around and take care of him the entire time he was healing if that happened. 

“I love you, but you weigh ton and a half. You owe me for this, Jackieboy. I need massage. And vacation.” 

* * *

“You could have left me on the couch.” 

Henrik groaned into the pillow he was cuddling, hissing lightly as Jackie’s palm pressed into a ball of knotted muscle near the base of his back. The hero took great care in kneading the tissue into relaxing, shaking his head as Henrik continued to make soft pleased noises. Henrik was so pale, white as his lab coat, and Jackie was really considering sending him on that vacation he’d mentioned. Somewhere with a lot of sun. Hawaii? The Bahamas? Mexico? Anywhere his brother could comfortably relax on a sandy beach with a drink in his hand and peace on his mind.

If he sent Henrik to California, would Silver mind checking up on him for Jackie? He’d certainly be safer there, with the other superhero close by. Maybe California…. It was nice this time of year, yeah? Busy but nice. California sounded nice. Maybe Jackie needed a vacation too...

“Mmmm?” Henrik pointedly wriggled, sleepy eyes blinking open at the lack of massaging going on.

“Sorry, just….lost in thought. What’s your opinion on California?” 


End file.
